bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glass Heart
This is Glass Heart's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to Glass Heart. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request.' CDT Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Godisme/Bad Recognition page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:18, February 23, 2012 Gifs Hey Glass Heart!! I notice you've re-uploaded that Gif that was deleted!! I just want to give you a few pointers in that regards!! First of all Gifs here must be uploaded in 190px (horizontally) format as this is the width used in the articles!! Secondly, you must have Fair Use Rationale and legal tagging on the the Gif, the same with any image, as you will notice in our Image Policies that this must be present or else they will automatically be listed for deletion as we want our images to be legal!! Thirdly in terms of Gifs, they are only used on a requested basis, they are for things like specific attacks and techniques of characters as they clog pages and thus are only used when needed!! Your current Gif is incorrect and I really see no foreseeable use for it!! Of course that is not to say you cannot upload Gifs but it would be better if you first opened a discussion on the talk page of the article you wish could benefit from a gif and then explained what the gif is and of course, after agreement is confirmed, ensured that the gif is 190px before uploading as it is required to be so to fit with our regulations!! Hope this helps!! :Sure if you need help with licensing and stuff I don't mind helping out!! Essentially when you upload an image/gif, there should be a box space so you can type out a Summary, this is where you should enter in a template like this: : Summary : : Licensing : :[[Category:Episode ''N screenshots]] Basically the "N''" needs to be replaced with the anime number or movie number you got the image/gif from!! This means the image is properly attributed as it is a copyrighted image that belongs elsewhere!! Also, the Licensing should appear in the drop down as either ''Manga or tv-screenshot depending on where you got it!! The category makes sure anime images are listed correctly!! Normal images are alright to be uploaded in any size but if you look in the articles, they are inserted with 190px tagged on them!! Gifs are a sticky issue as they need to be uploaded with the width, (horizontal width) of 190px otherwise they won't automatically resize in the article and ruin it's set-up and take really long to load!! Hope this helps!! :You have been told of this before. I have marked all your recent uploads for deletion as all lack proper licensing.-- Tale of the Lost Agent This particular fight summary is not the usual kind, there's a very particular way it has to be handled and is usually only done by the team which is why it's more than likely protected as it incorporates a certain style and a vast amount of the plot!! :From what I have seen of your edits for the most parts they are right on point and so far it is pretty good. You may continue with your edits in relation to this fight article.-- :???-- Chronology Project From the message you left on Tinni's page i wouldnt expect to hear back from her at all. She has been inactive for years. The chronology program was just the last thing she put together. Having said that you can work on it if you want but its really a precise and time related project. In the bleach universe everything is running at about when bleach started to be at 2001. Everything on that list is specifically calculated using the months already known and days passed concept (found using manga when possible and mostly anime episodes to determine the passage of days.) Thus what is currently on there the most accurate timeline of bleach. As you can see where she left off. As for filler arcs well, the issue of having no place within the content timeline is one of the main issues about why filler arcs are not canon. If there are any questions feel free to ask.-- :As for the filler arcs, no, not at this time. We are more concerned with the manga stuff and we can then come back the filler arcs at a later time and determine from there what to do from there. As for the most recent stuff and the turn back the pendulum stuff she just never got around to the historical stuff and she hasnt been here for years to do the current stuff.-- :More or less its about the request because the accuracy required, but no one but you has requested to work on it, so if you choose to you can.-- Re: Chronology Project Hi, thanks for the message and please feel free to construct new timelines for the project. I am afraid I have been neglecting the project for a long time and it's pretty much ground to a halt. So you contribution would be very appreciated. Especially since the anime-only was never my strong point. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! Just want to say thanks again for helping out in the projects, I've been so sick recently it's good to get help and nice to see somebody doing some work!! Thanks for all the effort!! -hey- um you came to my page and deleted everything. why? my pics werent bad. they were bleach pics. but you still deleted them all. pls tell me why. HitsugayaLover (talk)HitsugayaLover~~ Vote for July 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is still open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at the end of 29th June (midnight tonight), so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 11:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Turn Back the Pendulum There is plans to create such articles for fight summaries, they basically will be created when I create them. I create all the fight summary articles. I would probably be more inclined to create them if current summaries where done. -- Re: Oh wow, I'm sorry. I'm tend to be forgetful and I'll get right to it.-- 02:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- :Congrats Glass, welcome to the team.-- ::Welcome Glass!! Congratulations!! Soon you'll become Recent Changes stalker like the rest of us!! No kidding my eyes are blood shot!! Aspects of Death The aspects of death are most certainly in MASKED. I don't have access to the book but I know when the book was first released, the corrected aspects were put on pages, hence why Ulquiorra is listed as emptiness rather than nihilism as was originally said in the chapter.-- I don't have the book either, but since Starrk's trivia already had that reference, I just added it to all the other Espada's pages.-- Re: Chronos Most of the events I added are written in pre-timeskip style. Only "Approx. 17 Years Prior" is written in post-timeskip style to match Ichigo's current age. --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 06:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Changed to pre-timeskip style. --[[User:Aged Goblin|The Goblin]] 06:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Since you're the only Committee member I know still around, I need to have a discussion with you for a minute regarding the new chapter, so please sign into chat. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109''']] (Talk) 08:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Jushiro971 Thanks Glass Heart!! --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 16:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) New Nomination }} Article Improvement Unit }} EPICNESS! Dorohedoro chapter 111!Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 12:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) monobook i was reading about the whole committee thing and just wanted to thank you for doing stuff to improve the monobook layout, i never did like the new wikia look so after they got rid of the old one i changed to monobook since it looks similar.--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 06:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC)